


Just a face in the crowd

by AlessiaLoanna



Category: The Guest (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Erotic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaLoanna/pseuds/AlessiaLoanna
Summary: David's killing spree is about to reach it's final point at the ballroom where he wants to finish off Anna first but as the special girl she is, she also requires a special treatment..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny addition to the final showdown of "The Guest" ;)  
> Somehow I thought a display of David's emotionally abusive behaviour would fit quite well.  
> Enjoy please!

_He had killed them._

_Her parents._

_Just killed them without even feeling it._

 

Her face was a grimace of fury and fear when she stretched out her arms the gun in her hands.

“Anna…”, he whispered taking a step closer to her smiling.

How could he smile? How could he even dare to say her name out loud.

“Stay where you are, David, or I am going to shoot!”, she screamed, her voice a high pitched, shrill shriek. Almost as if another person was controlling her body now. A person she didn’t know and preferred not to invite ever too often to take control.

“You wouldn’t shoot me, Anna. It’s me..David..I’ll take care of you, just come here”, another step closer. His hand reaching out for her.

Anna felt her whole body stiffen and her blood rushing in her ears, like huge, deep, pounding drums. She needed a plan for when he was trying to stop her from shooting and she was absolutely positive that he would. And if he would reach her, he would kill her in the blink of an eye, just like he did with her parents. Without mercy or any feelings at all and after she was dead he would go after Luke.

Luke who had trusted him, even considered him a friend.

Lovely, naïve Luke..

She wouldn’t let David have him, never.

If she was going down, he had to go down with her.

 

****_Through the masquerade you led me by the hand_  
Whispered the words, "This is forever"  
Said from the a silver tongue, that's where it started from 

 

“Hello, Anna..”, her eyes widened when the taller man’s figure suddenly stood right in front of her his eyes fixing hers, “see, I told you, you won’t shoot me.”

His fingers gently caressed her cheek while his lips brushed past her cheek making her shiver.

“You know, it could have been so nice if you weren’t such a nosy little girl..”, he bent down to whisper right into her ear.

Annas heart pounded against her chest almost bursting out through her ribcage. She had to stop him, hurt him, kill him, just do anything to keep him from hurting Luke.

The knife she kept in her pocket felt wet and slippery beneath her sweating fingers. But all she could do was stare into David’s eyes.

Those endless, deep blue puddles, just as merciless as the sea.

“Come here, Anna..”, he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her close.

She could smell him, already feel his grip tightening almost choking her while his breath softly tickled the soft flesh underneath her bottom lip, “I’ll be gentle, don’t be scared.”

The next moment his lips were on hers, kissing her feverishly, his hand still holding her by the neck to keep her from pulling away.

The sudden sensation caused Anna to sigh deeply with both pleasure and agony about the dawning certainty that this would be the last action before her inevitable death.

David’s kiss was so much softer than she had expected it back when he was only a colleague of her brothers’ and she had fantasized about him and how it would feel to be touched by him.

Anna couldn’t help but bite his lower lip which seemed to turn him on even more although he whimpered almost soundlessly.

After what felt like hours he broke apart from her leaving a sweet taste on her reddened bottom lip. “Sleep tight now, little girl”, he said stroking her cheek before his left hand on her neck slid over to her throat squeezing tighter and tighter.

Anna felt the blood rushing madly inside of her veins and the throbbing feeling in her head almost made it explode. She choked trying to fight off his strong hand but she knew that she couldn’t and every movement only made him choke her harder. Slowly everything around her went dark and she felt her last breaths while the last thing she saw were David’s blue eyes and his slightly puffed lip where her lips and teeth had been seconds before.

“It’s over, Anna, don’t…”

In the blink of an eye it was over, just like that a life was taken away.

Just like that.

David’s blood splashed onto the ground as his hands let go of Anna’s limp body.

He touched the deep wound on her throat staring at Luke who stood next to him, a knife in his hand. David smiled at the young boy nodding approvingly before he sank down into the puddle of blood on the floor.

Anna’s eyes were already dull when the man died next to her but his face was still burnt onto her retina to stay there for eternity.

The last thing she saw.

The last thought inside her brain.

The last words she heard.

_“It’s over, Anna, don’t..”_

**_Was I ever more than just a face in the crowd?  
Did you even know my name? Did you ever really care?_ **

**_Do you even feel a thing?_ **

 

 


End file.
